Generation 2: Paladin
"Milletian..." "Please remember the path you will be taking from here on out..." "The path of becoming a holy knight is shrouded by light..." "A guardian of Erinn..." Generation 2: Paladin revolves around the Milletian trying to find the true path of the Paladin. Everything must be soloed (Besides Ideal Types). For players who skipped G2 through the weird cat: Paladin can be learned by talking to the weird cat again and asking to become a Paladin. The Weird Cat will then give you the paladin armor for the Ciar Dungeon White Wolf RP quest. After completing the quest the Weird Cat will tell you about Paladin skills and will teach you Spirit of Order, Power of Order, Eye of Order, and Sword of Order. The remaining skills are learned through a separate questline. Normally for players who did G2, pages 1 and 2 were automatically in the book. Players who skipped G2 must find these pages. Page 1: Asking Eavan about the book of Paladin will give you a quest to deliver 5 skeleton wolf fomor scrolls. Skeleton wolves can be found in Rabbie Normal or Advanced Dungeon, Rundal Normal, or on the path to Bangor in Gairech. Completing the quest will give you the first page for the book of Paladin. Page 2: Asking Craig about the book of Paladin will give you a quest to get a magic powder of preservation. Craig will give you a damaged page and a pass to Barri Dungeon as well. The Dungeon consists of 2 floors with mostly normal Barri spawns (no imp spawns, vampire bats seem to be a little more common than normal). The boss is 2 werewolves and 3 gray gremlins. The reward chest will give a magic powder of preservation, this is used to complete the quest. Completing the quest will give you 100 exp and a physical 2x2 quest scroll containing the next quest. For the 2nd quest you just need to talk to Craig, he will then tell you that a magic user needs to repair the page and he sends you to Stewart. After talking to Stewart you can complete the quest and get the second page for the book of Paladin. 'Knight of Light' #Log out and log in or change a channel to get the message from Goddess Morrighan asking you to become the Knight of Light. #Talk to Aodhan in Emain Macha using the keyword “'The Knight of Light'” and obtain the keyword “'Paladin'”. #Talk to Craig, located at the Paladin Training Grounds northwest of Emain Macha, with the “'Paladin'” keyword. #Talk to Rian in the Castle with the keyword “'Paladin'”. Esras will ask you to donate 4,000 gold. Click Donate. You will receive a (2x2-sized) item The Lord's Invitation. 'Paladin Training Courses' #Talk to Craig with the Lords' Referral in your inventory and he will tell you that you need training. #Ask him about "Classes and Training" sometime after 9am. The class costs 300 gold. You will receive "The Paladin Class - 1st Exercise" quest, a Barri Dungeon Pass for Paladin-in-Training, and a Red Wing of the Goddess which can transport you to Barri Dungeon. #Drop the Barri Dungeon Pass for Paladin-in-Training on Barri dungeon altar and complete the dungeon. It is a solo pass. #*It is still 3 Floors, similar spawn. Boss is 10 Kobold Miners. #**Kobold Miners are extremely weak, and they only have 100 HP. You might probably nail them with a first hit Smash, a full charged Firebolt, or Magnum Shot. #**Complete the quest. #**You will have to return to Craig and complete a total of 5 training missions in Barri dungeon, then 1 training mission in Math Dungeon. #*You will be given a new Red Wing of the Goddess with each new mission. #*The one in Math dungeon is about 1/4th the length of the actual Math. Still has normal spawn, but thrown in some Mini Skeletons (rare spawn). #*Boss is Triona and Ruairi, in a locked normal room. You will see a cutscene once you reach it. #*You will be allied with 4 Paladins In-Training during the fight. #**Beware that their Splash Damage can hit you. #*Triona has about 100-150 HP and cannot attack you. Defeat her (Smash preferably), or let the allied Paladins defeat her, to initiate the next cutscene. #*Ruairi on the other hand, is like a Elf/Giant Guard with 100% Protection and extremely high HP, but only 2,000 CP compared to Guards' 1 million. All your attacks do 1 damage, but his attacks do 200~300. Have him defeat all the Paladins In-Training to end the dungeon. About Paladin and Dark Knight # Upon clearing Math dungeon, log out and in or change channels to see the first message from the goddess. # Obtain the keyword “'Lugh, the Knight of Light'”. # Talk to Gordon at Emain's restaurant using the new keyword. Obtain the keyword “'Redire'”. # Talk to Price using the new keyword and obtain an old cloth and a Red Goddess Wing to Fiodh Dungeon lobby (Price appears all over Uladh. Check here for a timer with his locations. A short cutscene follows. # Enter Fiodh dungeon by dropping the old cloth item. #* After clearing a number of rooms, you will see the ghost, and then you will be moved automatically to the dungeon entrance and obtain the keyword “'Ghost of Lugh'”. #* The dungeon will normally end after 10 rooms, usually this is a room with two gorgons, however they aren't always present. # Talk to Price again using the keyword "Ghost of Lugh". Obtain the keyword “'Redire's Demise'”. # Talk to Craig using the new keyword. Obtain the keyword “'Paladin and Dark Knight'”. # Talk to Price again using the new keyword and obtain an envelope and a new quest. Food for the Soul for True Good Deeds # Talk to Aeira at Dunbarton's Bookstore, then open the quest log and click "Complete". You will receive a book called “''Food for the Soul for True Good Deeds''”. Read the book and obtain the keyword “'Good Deeds'”. You may return the book to Aeira after obtaining the keyword. #* It's important to return the book, as it takes up Inventory space. There is no other way to get rid of it. # Talk to the Beggar in the north part of Emain's Square. He will ask for money. Divide the gold in your inventory and gift him 1 gold by dragging and dropping it onto him. A conversation will start and he will ask for 1,000 more gold; choose the option to give it to him. He will modify your "Good Deeds" keyword. # Talk to Agnes, Emain's Healer, using the keyword "Good Deeds". You will receive a new quest. The tasks requires you to help other players by first using First Aid, Healing, and then resurrecting players and/or their/your pets #* Even if someone or you is not needed to be healed, it will still count as healing/first aid. #* Using a single Party Feather will count for all the resurrections. #* You can also use a single Advanced Feather 5 times using random names or names of people who are not dead. The feather will not vanish, but it will count as a resurrection. # Once you have finished, return to Agnes, and then open the quest log and click "Complete". You will receive a new definition to your "Good Deeds" keyword. Good Deeds # Talk to Delen in the Square with the "Good Deeds" keyword, and then speak to Galvin about the same. Delen will have an owl deliver a quest to you. # Talk to Galvin and bring the Teddy Bear (2x2) to Delen. Then open the quest log and click "Complete". The "Good Deeds" keyword will be modified again. # Talk to Del, Delen's twin sister, with the keyword. # Talk to Osla, and then talk to Jocelin in the Bank. # Talk to Del again, she will ask you to deliver a Bouquet (2x2) to Osla. # Talk to Osla again and then complete the quest. The "Good Deeds" keyword will be modified again. Lend a Hand to the Struggling Soldier # Talk to Wyllow in Emain Macha's Cathedral using the "Good Deeds" keyword. It will be modified once more. # Talk to Aodhan using the "Good Deeds" keyword. He will give you a quest to seek out Aranwen in Dunbarton. # After talking to Aranwen, you are directed back to Aodhan, so head back to Emain Macha to talk to him again. # Once again, you will be sent back to Dunbarton to talk to Aranwen a final time. # Return to Emain Macha and talk to Aodhan again to complete the quest. The keyword will be in its complete form. Coill Dungeon # Talk to Price using the keyword "Good Deeds". You will receive a Broken Bolt and a Red Wing of the Goddess which will transport you to Coill dungeon. # Drop the Broken Bolt on Coill Dungeon altar and enter "Redire's Demise". (No fighting required.) You will then see a cutscene. # Talk to Price again using the new keyword "Paladin Requirements". Exit the client and re-login or change channels to see the second message from the goddess. # Go speak to Tarlach using the newly acquired keyword "Spirits" and obtain "Aer, the Spirit of Water" keyword. # Now you must go speak to Aer on Ceo Island. #* Note: At this point, it's a good idea to bring a house flier with you, preferably one that leads to Abb Neagh Residential Area, so that you may teleport from Emain Macha to Ceo island. If you are fast enough it might also be wise to get a second return coupon, in case you forget to bring a flier with you while warping there. Or you can have a friend waiting at Ceo Island with friend summoning capsules so you can get to the Island easier. Finding the Ideal Types # Talk to Aer using new keyword from Tarlach. She will give you the "Ideal Look" keyword, and asks you to ask people what their Ideal Types are. # An owl will deliver a Find the Ideal Types quest to get 3 notes on ideal types from Tir Chonaill. Ask NPCs about their Ideal Look, then you'll have a chance to enter the name of a player nearby who matches it (a couple, like Trefor and Malcolm, only have eyes for one NPC, and want that name only). If that person meets their requirements, they will give you a note on ideal types in their town. Collect 3 notes from Tir Chonaill and complete the quest. # An owl will bring a similar quest for Dunbarton. Then Bangor, and, lastly, Emain Macha. You can collect notes from towns in any order; you will just receive the quests to turn in the notes in this sequence. # After the quests for each of the four towns are done, you will receive one more Find the Ideal Types quest. This is where you will need to return to Ceo Island to talk to Aer. ## Talk to Aer. ## Talk to Nele. ## Talk to Aer. ## Talk to Nele. ## Deliver Nele's score scroll to Aer. You will receive the "Mythril Mine" keyword. # Complete the quest to receive "Aer's Letter". Mythril Mine # Talk to Gilmore in Bangor about Mythril Mine. He will take the letter and give you a Mythril Mine pass for Barri dungeon to mine Mythril. (After using the first pass, you can speak to him with the keyword to get another, but subsequent passes will cost you (100G, 200G, 400G, ... up to a maximum of 6,400G.) # You may only be in Mythril Dungeon for an hour before being forcibly taken out. Pace yourself with that in mind. # All in all, you will need 27 ores and 2 Goibne's Blueprints. Mythril ores are tradeable, but blueprints are not! The ores are obtained from mining ores in the Mythril Dungeon. A single blueprint is given in the reward chest for defeating the dungeon's boss. Thus, at a minimum, you will have to do the dungeon twice to get the two blueprints. #* Remember that you need a Pickaxe to mine. 10 ores can stack together. One stack is 2x2 in size. Goibne's Blueprint is 2x2 in size. Be sure that you have enough inventory space before you even enter the mine, # Talk to Edern. He will first ask you to give him 5 mythril ores. Upon delivery of these ores, he will then ask for a Goibne's Blueprint for Mythril Armor. Deliver it and complete the quest. # Wait for the next quest (~2 in-game hours). # Deliver 5 more ores to Edern. Complete the quest. # Wait for the next quest (~2 in-game hours). # Deliver 10 more ores to Edern. He will ask for another Goibne's Blueprint. Deliver it and complete the quest. # Wait for the next quest (~2 in-game hours). # Deliver the final 7 ores to Edern. Complete the quest to receive the armor and the keyword "Mythril Armor". RP Quest - Ciar Dungeon # Talk to Aer with the keyword "Mythril Armor". She will give you "Mythril Armor with the Spirit's Blessing" (2×2) and Red Wings of the Goddess which can transport you to Ciar Dungeon. # Drop the armor on the Ciar Dungeon Altar. You will begin in RP Dungeon "Paladin Spirits" as a Spirit White Wolf. #* The boss is a Spirit Giant White Wolf. #** When she says "I am powerful." or "You'll need to break my concentration. It may be in a blink of an eye, but that's your only chance.", attacks will only do one damage. To break her concentration, you must successfully use Counterattack against her. She will then stay still for a while. Quickly attack (or Smash at your leisure) before she wakes up! Repeat until she is defeated. # After you defeat the Spiritual Giant White Wolf, its "Power of Justice" will bond with the Player. You will receive the keyword "Spirit of Order". The Secret Letter Box # Talk to Price with the keyword "Spirit of Order". Wait about 21 hours Erinn time (31.5 min real time) to receive the quest. # Talk to Price again to receive the "Letter Box". # Talk to Lassar in Tir Chonaill and obtain "Esras' Letters". # Talk to Price again and click "Complete" on quest log. Wait about 4 to 5 Erinn hours (6 to 8 min real time) to receive the next quest. The Small Box That's Locked # Talk to Riocard in Bangor to open the box. Obtain the "Status Report : Laoch's Activity". # Talk to Price again and click "Complete" on quest log. Wait about 4 to 5 Erinn hours (6 to 8 min real time) to receive the next quest. Suspicious-looking Potion # Talk to Price and obtain the "Marionette's Potion". # Talk to Dilys at the Healer's House in Tir Chonaill. # Talk to Price again and click "Complete" on the quest log. Wait about 4 to 5 Erinn hours (6 to 8 min real time) to receive the next quest. Translating the Book of Fomors # Go to Kristell and she will start translating the book. Click "Complete" on the quest log. Wait about 1 to 2 Erinn hours (2 or 3 min real time) for Kristell to complete translating the book. # Talk to Kristell again after receiving the quest. Obtain the (2×2-sized) book, "T''abhartas: the Guardian of Ancient Wisdom''". # Talk to Price and click "Complete" on the quest log. Wait about 1 to 2 Erinn hours (2 or 3 min real time) to receive the next quest. Investigating the Golem of Ceo Island # Talk to Seumas, the miner at the Dragon Statue at Gairech Hill. # Talk to Price. # Talk to James at Emain Macha's Church and obtain "Priest James' Historical Records". # Talk to Price again and click "Complete" on the quest log. Wait about 2 Erinn hours (3 min real time) to receive the last quest. Paladin Transformation # Talk to Craig and obtain the keyword "Esras' Goal". # Complete the quest and enter the Emain throne room, you will obtain the "Barri Dungeon Pass" after a cutscene. You will be instantly transported to Barri Dungeon's altar. # Drop the Barri Dungeon Pass onto Barri Dungeon Altar. #* If you need another pass, go back to the Throne room. You'll redo the scene and have another pass. # Clear the dungeon, and you will meet Esras in the boss room with Redire #* The dungeon consists of 4 floors. #* You will get "Spirit of Order" skill during second cutscene in the boss room. Your HP, MP, SP, Defense, and Protection will increase. #* Transformation lasts as long as it normally would, and can only be used once daily. #* The boss procedure follows: #** First, wait until Tabhartas annihilates Redire. You can't do any lethal damage to Tabhartas at this time, so don't try. #** After Redire is defeated, you will transform; destroy Tabhartas. #** Once Tabhartas has turned into rubble, slay Esras. #** When Esras is done for good, the Generation ends with you as a "True" Paladin, but a new chapter begins.